My One And Only
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Family moments between Jane, Kurt, and their daughter. A series of short one-shots, mostly fluffy, happy moments.
1. I Can Still Do My Job

Author's Note: I actually started this story over the summer, before S2. It's set in the future. At this point I'm not going to incorporate anything that happens … but that may change.

Either way, I don't own _Blindspot_ , these characters, or anything of importance.

* * *

"Reade, Zapata – You check the cousin's place. I'll take his work. Jane, you stay here, see if there is any more information in those emails that could help us figure out what he's planning." Weller purposely avoided looking at Jane as he walked towards the elevator. Kurt knew she would be angry; they'd had this same fight every day for the past few weeks. But he wouldn't get into it, not right now. Not in the office, not in front of their team, and certainly not when a bomb could detonate somewhere in the city at any moment.

Tasha smirked, biting her lip as she tried not to give herself away – she didn't need Weller angry at her also. They must have had an argument last night or something, she thought. Weller would never miss an opportunity to spend more time with Jane, even if it was the middle of the case. It seemed like their own twisted version of a date night sometimes, chasing criminals through the streets instead of dinner and a movie.

It took Zapata a while to notice it though, the subtle change in their dynamic. But slowly, Reade and she were the first ones there; they were the ones chasing the criminals, taking the shots, throwing the punches. At first, Weller had started making Jane stay back, keeping an eye out at the crime scenes, instead of coming in with the rest of them. And now, he was refusing to allow her into the field at all – even when they really could have used a fourth pair of hands. They had been a foursome for so long that to suddenly loose Jane was unsettling. But whatever it was, Tasha was glad they were mostly keeping it at home; she could barely deal with the two of them when they were happy. If they were angry at each other? She didn't even want to think about what that would be like.

Jane scowled at Kurt's receding frame. Of _course_ he wouldn't even look at her. "The FBI has translators. A few hundred of them, if I remember correctly. They can look at the emails, and I'll go with Zapata and Reade," she said pointedly. She knew exactly what he was doing. He'd only allowed her out in the field a few times, making up excuses left and right trying to keep her in the office. Whenever she did go out, she would be sent wherever he deemed safer. Which often meant staying by the car, far away from the action.

"Jane. You're staying here. Call us when you find something," Weller's voice left no room for argument. Jane glared at him, but dutifully went back to her computer, pulling up the emails and other files from the server. She didn't even look at them as they left, just stared straight ahead at her computer. She'd deal with _him_ later.

A few days later, Patterson pulled them into the lab, having unlocked another tattoo. Everett Markey was a federal witness with information about a terrorist group suspected to be starting operations in New York. Three members had just been spotted coming into JFK, and they needed to know what he knew. "Tasha, Reade, let's go," Weller directed.

Jane said nothing; just glaring at Kurt as she grabbed her things, and walked towards the elevator with them. "I'll go with Tasha," she said, her voice firm. She understood why he had kept her back before, but she was going with them today. Besides, this was just one guy, a federal witness, they were only going to talk with him, find out what he knew. She'd be more likely to get a paper cut at the office than hurt out in the field.

"Jane," Kurt's voice was warning her.

"God, Kurt! I'm just pregnant, I can still do my job!" Jane's eyes went wide as she realized what she'd just done. She bit her lip, praying, somehow, that no one had heard. They weren't going to tell anyone yet, it was still _so_ early. And now, after they had been trying to be discreet for weeks, she just had to blurt it out, right in the middle of the office, so everyone could hear. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what would follow.

Kurt froze, slightly panicked. In everything that had happened, everything they'd talked about, they had never discussed how and when to let other people know. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was going to be later, when it felt safe to share, after they'd allowed themselves time to adjust to the idea. They wanted it to be their little secret for a while, before telling others.

Kurt knew she had been having a hard time accepting light duty, but they both knew she couldn't keep going out in the field. As soon as they saw the positive test (and the five others they took before they could believe it was actually true), it was the first thing he'd told her. It was too dangerous, and with everything they had been through, they couldn't keep risking it. Jane had agreed, immediately. It _was_ too risky. But then the reality set in. When you've spent your entire life chasing down criminals and saving the world, sitting at a desk all day was not an attractive option. Which is why they had been arguing about it nearly every day for weeks. Neither of them really knew how to handle this, the sudden shift in priorities.

The office was silent, even the other agents stood there, watching Jane, Weller, and the team as they processed what was just said. Patterson was the first one to break their collective trance, running over and enveloping Jane in a hug. "Jane! Oh my goodness! That's _so_ great! I knew it would happen! How far along are you? You're still so tiny!" She quickly pulled Jane into a tighter hug, "Congratulations!"

Zapata smiled at her boss standing beside her. She could tell he was still in a bit of shock. She gently elbowed Weller in the side, "Congratulations daddy." Tasha walked over to where Jane and Patterson were standing, and, as soon as Patterson let Jane go, she pulled her into a hug.

Reade smiled at his boss, "That's great, guys. I'm happy for you."

Jane accepted the hugs and tried to listen to what Tasha and Patterson were chattering on about. Their overlapping voices had become white noise around her, and although she felt them hugging her, and even how they gently touched her stomach, she couldn't concentrate on anything except Kurt. She had avoided looking up at him, worried about how he'd react. She took a deep breath, giving a hopeful smile as she looked towards Kurt.

He knew this wasn't the way either one of them had planned… but then again, nothing about this had exactly been planned. But it had finally happened, and he didn't care how and when people found out. So when Jane finally raised her eyes, all she could see was his smile, lighting up the room.

* * *

So as I mentioned, I'd had this idea over the summer. But I suddenly needed to push to get it done before 205 and whatever happens then (spoiler free and quite happy about it).

This story will likely be multi chapter. But still marking it as finished for now, because the plan is, that even if I continue, every chapter will be it's own individual story, not a continuing progression.

Favorite and review as you see fit (please!).


	2. Nighttime Moments

Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated this, but I didn't magically gain ownership of _Blindspot_. So, once again, don't sue.

I've actually been working on this chapter on and off for months… but they say if you do things on January 1st, you'll do it all year, and I like that idea, so I decided today was the day to finish this chapter!

* * *

Kurt Weller had always been a light sleeper. Even as a child, the smallest noise could rouse him from slumber. This hyperawareness had served him well in his adult life. When he was still a young field agent, he was always alert, listening for any sound, any slight disturbance that could signal a threat. This instinct had helped him rise quickly through the ranks and earn the respect of those around him.

But now, instead of a snapping twig or a creaking floorboard, different noises caught his attention. Her gentle stirring, her arm reaching out, stretching in her sleep. Sometimes a slight whistle, especially right after she ate. Even just the sound of her breathing, those quiet breaths that let him know everything was all right.

It was just before 3:00am when he heard it – the quiet way her lips smacked together. He quickly looked over at Jane. Still asleep, he noticed. Good. Kurt carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb his wife any more than necessary. Over the past few weeks, he'd learned that if he could get to Lilly fast enough, if he could calm her down, she wouldn't scream – and wake up Jane and a few of their neighbors in the process.

He quietly opened the door, stopping it just before it squeaked. He couldn't help but smile. Lilly was still half asleep, her lips still suckling at the air. Her right arm stretched up as her bright blue eyes fluttered open. "Hi Lilly," he whispered softly, scooping her up in his arms. "Let's go get that bottle, okay?"

He carried Lilly into the kitchen, cooing at her the whole way. He carefully mixed Lilly's bottle as her quiet fussing grew more demanding. "I know, I know, sweet girl, here it is, no need to wake mommy, okay?"

Kurt held the bottle up towards Lilly's mouth, and she immediately latched on, her lips smacking together as she drank, a small trail of formula dribbling down her chin. Kurt gave a small laugh, "You could be a little neater," he whispered, gently wiping away the milk.

He couldn't help but stare in awe at his daughter while she drank. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, she hadn't even existed. Life had changed so much in the past three months. Somehow, even after everything they'd been through, they'd still created her, this perfect little being.

"Careful, girl, slow down a little," Kurt gently pulled the bottle from his daughter's eager lips. "Don't fuss at me, just a little break." He gently rubbed her back until he heard the tell tale burp. "See, that wasn't so bad." He lowered her back into his arms, returning the bottle to her. "And this time we didn't even get spit up all over daddy's back."

Kurt leaned back on the couch, watching his daughter's tired eyes grow heavy as she finished the bottle. He gave her back one last rub as she let out a tired burp. Holding her close, he quietly walked back into the nursery, laying her down in the crib. He let out a happy sigh, gently rubbing his hand over Lilly's soft wisps of hair. "Good night, Lilly," he whispered, leaning down to give his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead, before returning to bed himself.

He slid back under the blankets, grateful that Jane was still asleep. He scooted over, until he was right next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He heard Jane's quiet sigh as she snuggled into his embrace. Kurt quickly fell back to sleep himself, hearing Lilly's quiet breathing over the monitor.


	3. Both Of You

Sigh, another day, another chapter, another time when I don't own Blindspot. At least they are nice enough to let me play with these characters (you are, right? Because I have been and I don't want to be sued).

Also, if you haven't caught on… this story will be written out of order. Each chapter will be a standalone story somewhere along the time frame, all in the same universe of Jane's pregnancy or time with their daughter Lilly.

* * *

Jane stood in front of the mirror, tugging at the sides of the dress. The black dress, which Patterson had assured her looked "fantastic" when they bought it a week ago, suddenly looked terrible. No matter what she tried, it kept bunching in the middle. Jane furrowed her eyebrows, letting out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hands down the front of the dress in a futile attempt to hide her burgeoning bump. "Do we _have_ to go?" she called out to Kurt, knowing she sounded a bit like a petulant child.

Kurt stuck his head out of the closet, buttoning the final buttons on his dress shirt. "What? You look fine." Truthfully, he hadn't heard exactly what Jane had said, but based on her exasperated expression, he could guess what was bothering her. Besides, she really did look great.

Jane had been worried about what she was going to wear to the wedding for weeks now, and only recently had she admitted defeat, allowing Patterson to help her find a dress. A few hours later, the two of them returned, and Jane had seemed happy about her choice. At least, she had until a few days ago.

Jane let out a slow breath, once again smoothing down the front of her dress, tugging at the skirt. "I just…" she turned to the side, staring at her profile in the reflection. "I look pregnant," she said with a slight pout.

Although they had started telling people a few weeks ago, Jane and Kurt still mostly considered the baby their 'little secret.' But on Jane's small frame, even the smallest bump was immediately noticeable, so despite the fact she wasn't that far along, almost everyone could tell she was pregnant. While she had been taking it in stride, the second glances and unwelcome comments from strangers were beginning to get to her.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, but he quickly bit his lip when he saw Jane's glare. He walked over, standing in front of her, where he knew he would have her full attention. He reached out, resting his hands on her arms to try and stop her constant fidgeting. "Jane," he gently rubbed his thumbs along the bare skin on her arms. "You _are_ pregnant."

Jane scowled at him, pulling her arms away as she once again started fidgeting with her dress. "I. Know." Jane said shortly. "I just don't want to deal with everyone else knowing." She let out a sad sigh as she looked at him. "It's just…" she let her voice trail off.

"I know," Kurt leaned his head down, resting his forehead against hers. "But it'll be fine. It's a wedding. They'll probably be paying attention to the bride. Not the…" Kurt paused as he calculated the relationship. "…stepmother of the bride's child." He gently brought his lips down to hers, giving her a quick kiss. "Besides, if anyone tries anything, you know you could still kick their ass right?"

Jane laughed, gently smacking him in the arm, "Fine." She turned back to the mirror, feeling better as she once again ran her hands over her stomach. "Now, hurry up, we have to leave soon."

Kurt reached out, spinning her back towards him once again. "I love you, you know that, right?" He gently clasped his hand over hers on her stomach. " _Both_ of you."

* * *

I had this idea while watching 109 for the millionth time. I know there's like barely a story here, but I couldn't get the scene out of my head.


	4. Friends

"WHO IS THIS!?" Kurt demanded, shoving his phone in Jane's face.

Jane let out a slow breath, unamused. "That's our daughter. Who I'd really like to go see if you don't mind." She turned away, walking to her locker. They'd had a long day, and all Jane wanted to do was to go pick up her daughter from preschool and go home and relax as a family. The preschool sent pictures throughout the day, and while it was nice, by the end of the day Jane was no longer interested in seeing the pictures if it meant delaying her from actually getting her daughter.

"No – who's that _boy_?" Kurt practically spat the word out.

Jane stopped instantly; taking the phone from Kurt's outstretched hand. She had been determined not to let Kurt's surly behavior ruin her evening, but now her curiosity was peaked. Normally Kurt was the one who obsessed over the pictures, enjoying the periodic glimpses into their daughter's preschool life. She hadn't given the image more than a cursory glance before, but hadn't noticed anything that could provoke such a visceral reaction from him.

The kids were all sitting down for circle time, Jane recognized that instantly. And next to Lilly was Noah – who had his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Aww! Look at Noah!" Jane couldn't help but smile.

"You think this is _cute_? He has his arm. Around our daughter!" Kurt grabbed back the phone, before storming over to his locker. "I don't trust this kid. And I'm going to talk with Ms. Christy about this."

"Kurt! Really?" Jane rolled her eyes before following Kurt. She rested her hand on his arm, feeling how tense he was. "Kurt," her voice was soft. "They're one. He's not a terrorist – he's Agent Simon's son."

Kurt turned to Jane, his eyes still steely blue. "Fine, I'll have a talk with Agent Simon instead. I don't care if his kid is just one, he's gotta learn what's appropriate."

"Kurt, yesterday your daughter said 'I love you' to every person on the subway. I think you may be overreacting."

Kurt let out a slow breath. "Fine, but if he pulls that again – "

"Maybe we'll just arrange a play date okay? Now can we please go get our daughter?"


End file.
